parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fans Blog: Agumon goes to Treasure Planet
Treasure Planet is a 2002 American animated science fiction film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 27, 2002. It is the 43rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film is a science fiction adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's adventure novel Treasure Island and was the first film to be released simultaneously in regular and IMAX theaters. The film employs a novel technique of hand-drawn 2D traditional animation set atop 3D computer animation. The film was co-written, co-produced and directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, who had pitched the concept for the film at the same time that they pitched Disney's other animated feature The Little Mermaid ''(1989), the film is also an animated remake of the 1987 Italian mini-series ''Treasure Island in Outer Space. Treasure Planet features the voices of Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Brian Murray, David Hyde Pierce, Martin Short, Roscoe Lee Browne, Emma Thompson, Laurie Metcalf, and Patrick McGoohan (in his final film role). The musical score was composed by James Newton Howard, while the songs were written and performed by John Rzeznik. Despite positive critical reception, the film performed poorly in the United States box office, costing $140 million to create while earning $38 million in the United States and Canada and just shy of $110 million worldwide. It was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Treasure Planet is the sixth episode of Garfiled1990's Agumon's Adventures, featuring the crossover series' main characters, the Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) and the other teams of heroes including the duelists from Yu-Gi-Oh! ''The transcript was updated on One Fans Blog from December 2013 to February 2014. Summary After their multiple adventures and battles, the Digimon from the Digital World and the duelists from Domino City, Japan on Earth arrived on the planet Nontressa, the home world of some humans, aliens, robots and other creatures live. They meet a young man named Jim Hawkins, who is giving the map to reveal the location of the hidden treasure on a planet called Treasure Planet. they befriend a group of horse-like creatures called piñatas: Franklin Fizzlybear, Fergy Fudgehog, Paulie Pretztail, Hudson Horstachio and Les Galagoogoo. The Digi-Squad decide to join Jim on a space voyage to find the treasure, and they will be pleased when the piñatas from their home world known as Piñatas Island willing to join the party for their next adventures. But hold on, Agumon! You, Yugi and all of your friends will not be the only ones discovering Treasure Planet! The evil Saurians will be there too, and even through partnership with Long John Silver, they are not through yet until they'll destroy you all and claim the treasure before resuming their other plans to conquer the Earth, and eventually the rest of the universe. Can you Digimon and the others beat Lord Dragaunus again, and save the day once again? Plot A young Jim Hawkins is enchanted by stories of the legendary pirate Captain Flint and his ability to appear from nowhere, raid passing ships, and disappear in order to hide the loot on the mysterious "Treasure Planet". Twelve years later, Jim has grown into an aloof and isolated teenager, long abandoned by his father. He reluctantly helps his mother Sarah run The Benbow Inn and derives amusement from "Alponian solar cruising", a hybrid of skysurfing and windsurfing atop a board attached to a solar sail-powered rocket. One day, a spaceship crashes near the inn. The dying pilot, Billy Bones, gives Jim a sphere and tells him to "beware the cyborg". After this, a gang of pirates raid and burn the inn. Jim, his mother, and their dog-like friend Dr. Delbert Doppler flee. At Doppler's study, Jim realizes that that sphere is a holographic projector, showing a star map that leads to the location of Treasure Planet. Doppler commissions a ship called the RLS ''Legacy, on a mission to find Treasure Planet. The ship is commanded by the cat-like, sharp-witted Captain Amelia along with her stone-skinned and disciplined First Mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half robot cook John Silver, who Jim suspects is the cyborg of whom he was warned. Jim is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Silver and his shape-shifting pet, Morph. Despite Jim's mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-son relationship. During the voyage, the ship encounters a supernova. Jim, while securing all lifelines of all crew members, saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole, where Arrow dies. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Amelia to pilot the ship to safety. The crew mourns for the loss of Arrow, and begins to suspect Jim of failing to secure the lifelines. Jim blames himself for the mistake, while in fact Arrow's line was cut by a ruthless insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Treasure Planet, mutiny erupts, led by Silver. Jim, Doppler, Amelia, and Morph abandon the ship, accidentally leaving the map behind. Thinking that Jim has the map, Silver has a chance to kill Jim, but refuses to do so because of his attachment to the boy. The fugitives are shot down by a mutineer during their escape, injuring Amelia. While exploring Treasure Planet's forests, the fugitives meet B.E.N., an abandoned, whimsical robot, who says that he has literally lost his mind as part of his brain is missing, and invites them to his house to care for the wounded Amelia. The pirates corner the group here; using a back-door, Jim, B.E.N., and Morph return to the ship in an attempt to recover the map. They defeat Scroop, left aboard as lookout, and obtain the map, but on return, are captured by Silver, who has already captured Doppler and Amelia. Silver forces Jim to use the map, directing them to a portal that opens on any place in the universe, which Jim realizes is how Flint conducted his raids. Using the map, they open the portal to the center of Treasure Planet, discovering that the planet is really a space station built eons ago that Flint commandeered to stow his treasure. As the pirates prepare to collect the wealth, Jim finds the skeletal remains of Flint, holding the missing component to B.E.N.'s cognitive computer. They reinsert it, and B.E.N. immediately recalls that Flint rigged the planet to explode if the treasure was ever disrupted. Too late, the planet begins to fall apart, taking several of the pirates with it. Silver, trying to hold onto a boat-load of gold, opts to let it go to save Jim. The survivors escape to the Legacy, which is damaged and unable to leave the planet. Jim rigs a makeshift rocket-powered sailboard, and rides ahead of the Legacy towards the portal as the planet collapses around them. At the last moment, Jim sets the portal back to his home world's spaceport, and both he and the Legacy safely clear the destruction. The remains pirates are imprisoned aboard the ship, while Jim finds Silver has snuck below decks to escape. Jim allows him to go, and Silver asks him to keep Morph, as well as providing him some part of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, believing Jim will "rattle the stars". Amelia offers to recommend Jim to the Intersteller Academy before returning him to the Montressor Spaceport to reunite with his mother. Some time later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn, where Doppler and Amelia, married, have children of their own, and Jim is a military cadet. He looks to the skies and sees an image of Silver in the clouds. Cast Digi-Squad Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon/Ikkakumon * Laura Summer as Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon/Angewomon Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner Viva Piñata * Marc Thompson as Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis as Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard as Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green as Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart as Les Galagoogoo Guest Villains Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus * Clancy Brown as Siege * Frank Welker as Chameleon * Tony Jay as Wraith Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production by Saban Entertainment * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Sponsored by Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Produced by Studio Gallop (Japan) and Nihon Ad Systems (Japan) * English Production by 4Kids Entertainment * Created by Kazuki Takahashi Viva Piñata * Produced by Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment * Animation Production by TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Based on the Video Game Series Developed by Rare Ltd. and Krome Studios for Microsoft Studios and THQ * Created by Norman J. Grossfeld and Llyod Golfdine Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Distributed by Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Notes * This is the series' fourth episode to feature Lord Dragaunus and his Saurian goons from Mighty Ducks as guest villains. * The characters from Viva Piñata made their first appearance in this episode, where they joined the Digi-Squad in the end. * Viva Piñata is a computer animated TV series that is produced by Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment. For the characters' appearance as new members of the Digi-Squad in the series' sixth episode, they were animated by Japanese studio TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd., to show that in that dimensional time of later episodes, their looks will be transferred from CGI, to traditional animation, and to stop motion. Transcript Agumon goes to Treasure Planet Transcript Agumon goes to Treasure Planet (Workprint Version) Transcript